This invention relates to a ferule fixed to the terminal of an optical fiber, and more particularly to a female ferule fixed to the terminal of, preferably, a multi-core optical fiber.
In recent years, a system has been adopted in which a portion of a wire harness is replaced by an optical fiber and for example, the respective nodes are connected to one another through the optical fiber. As such a system, there is a previously known optical module disclosed in e.g. the following Patent Reference 1. In FIG. 8, reference numeral 1 denotes an optical module disclosed in the following Patent Reference 1. The optical module 1 is a “big-table type” module which includes a circuit board 2, a light receiving/emitting portion (light transmitter/receiver) 3 mounted on the circuit board 2, a pair of connectors 4,4 provided at the end of the circuit board 2, and relay optical fibers 5, 5 which optically connect the light receiving/emitting portion 3 and the connectors 4, 4.
At the respective ends of the optical fiber cables 5, 5, ferules 6, 6 (see FIGS. 9A to 9C) are fixed. The ferules 6, 6 are housed within the connectors 4, 4, respectively. The connector 4, 4 is formed in a receptacle shape. An optical connector 7, 7 is connected to such a connector 4, 4 by fitting. The optical connector 7, 7 is formed in a plug shape. The optical connector 7, 7 is provided at the terminal of an optical fiber cable 8, 8. At the terminal of the optical fiber cable 8, 8, a ferule 9, 9 (see FIGS. 9A to 9C) housed in the optical connector 7, 7 is provided.
The ferule 6, 6 of the terminal of the optical fiber cable 5, 5 is formed in the same shape as the ferule 9,9 of the terminal of the optical fiber cable 8, 8. Within the connector 4, 4 and optical connector 7, 7 which are fit to each other, their front end faces are opposite to each other and their optical axes agree with each other.
Now referring to FIGS. 9A to 9C, an explanation will be given of the optical fiber cable 5, 8 and the ferule 6, 9. The optical fiber cable 5, 8 includes an optical fiber 10 composed of a core and a cladding, and a primary sheath 11 and a secondary sheath 12 with which the optical fiber 10 is covered. In order to fix the ferule 6, 9, the terminal of the optical fiber cable 5, 8 is worked so that the primary sheath 11 and secondary sheath 12 are removed and the optical fiber 10 is exposed by a predetermined length.
The ferule 6, 9 is formed in a nearly cylindrical shape composed of a small-diameter portion 13 and a large-diameter portion 14. The ferule 6, 9 is formed to straightly penetrate from its front end face 15 to its read end face 16. The inner diameter of the small-diameter portion 13 is set to agree with the outer diameter of the optical fiber 10. The inner diameter of the large-diameter portion 14 is set to agree with the outer diameter of the primary sheath 11. The end of the secondary sheath 12 is adapted to hit on the rear end 16.
The terminal processing is performed as follows, Epoxy adhesive is applied on the terminal of the optical fiber cable 5, 8. This terminal is internally inserted into the ferule 6, 9. The adhesive is dried. After this fixing, the optical fiber 10 projected from the front end face 15 is cut or ground.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2003-149515
In order that the respective front end faces 15 of the ferules 6, 9 are opposite so that their optical axes are not deviated from each other, the inventors of this invention intends to integrally form the cylindrical portion, into which the small-diameter portion 13 of the ferule 9 can be inserted, to the front end face 15 of the ferule B. However, if the cylindrical portion is formed integrally to the front end face 15 of the ferule 6, in the terminal processing, disadvantageously, it becomes very difficult to perform the cutting or grinding of the optical fiber 10 projected from the front end face 15 (As the case may be, the cutting or grinding cannot be done). Further, if shaving refuse internally remains on the cylindrical portion in the cutting or grinding, disadvantageously, this may influence an optical connection portion.
Additionally, in order to obviate the above inconvenience, in removing the primary sheath 11 and secondary sheath 12, it can be proposed to precisely manage the exposed size of the optical fiber 10. However, in order to realize this proposal, may difficulties must be overcome.
Meanwhile, there is a previously known “multi-core optical fiber in which a large number of optical fibers being tied is covered with an outer cladding. This multi-core optical fiber has such a structure that removal of the cladding at the terminal will unbraid the large number of optical fibers. Therefore, if the multi-core optical fiber with such loosening is employed in place of the optical fiber cable 5, the above problem of the ferule in which the cylindrical portion is integrally formed to the front end face will be further complicated.